


Monster or just nature?

by Pomegranate_Kore



Category: Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I wouldn't call them friends LOL, Incubus!Loki, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, eventual mating, sort of i guess, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomegranate_Kore/pseuds/Pomegranate_Kore
Summary: What happens when a young PhD student with an iron deficiency and anaemia meets a vampire? Apparently she gains a free chef.Now, on top of trying her best to survive the male dominated world of scientific academia, she also has to entertain a pretty vampire who she is pretty sure is fattening her up to eat eventually.





	1. If you’re not going to kill me, please stop wasting my time

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a hella' self indulgent fic so bare with me.  
> THANK YOU TO CAFFIEND FOREVER, MY WONDERFUL BETA!  
> So this was actually based on a Tumblr prompt about a vampire biting a victim with anaemia to find that they tasted gross, only to end up taking care of them. It was cute so why not LOL

It had been a long day for Miyu Hayashi. It was 10pm and she had only just completed her labs for the day. The ridiculously late working hour did mean of course, she was the last on her floor, meaning she had the responsibility of setting the alarm for her floor—God, she hopped she did it right, ~~guess they’d find out in the morning…~~

It would take her at least half an hour to get back to her tiny one bedroom flat on the outskirts of London. She couldn’t afford to live closer to her University, the annual stipend for a PhD student was literally peanuts—her fault for going into academia, she supposed.

It dark, cold and Miyu was absolutely exhausted. She was on her feet all day, running about getting her exposures set up, dissections done etc. and to top it all off the only thing she had to eat all day was an overpriced sandwich in her building’s café (she of course skipped breakfast).

Her tired, boot covered feet walked as quickly as they could through the dimly lit streets of London. She didn’t exactly live in the safest of areas, and being a 5’1 female, walking home alone at night didn’t really bode well for Miyu in most scenarios—though at this point she contemplated if she really cared…

When she finally reached her apartment she released a tired sigh before unlocking the door and stepping in. “Feed self, process data, shower, and then you can go to sleep,” she listed her check list out loud to herself, as she removed her shoes and outdoor wear and hung them up.

She continued through her dingy apartment, reaching the kitchen that was also her living room and dining room, and she stepped in and reached to switch on the light. However, just before her fingers grazed the plastic notch a hand came over her mouth and an arm around her waist pulling her firmly against the hard chest of another.

“ _Shussshhhhh_ calm down little one” a smooth, sultry voice spoke into her ear, if she wasn’t so terrified she would have probably found it attractive.

Calm down, CALM DOWN? How was she meant to calm down when she was literally being kidnapped in her own home?! By a man who was very likely going to kill her— _“Oh god, I’m actually going to die”_ at the realisation, Miyu’s heart began to beat fast and hard against her chest and the adrenaline soared through her veins.

“If I remove my hand do you promise to be a good girl and not scream?” Miyu didn’t answer and instead just stood as still as possible, closing her eyes and hoping this was all a dream and that she would wake up soon, but no dice.

Her captive slowly retracted his hand and she let out gasp for air. “There’s a good girl,” he purred in her ear, the praise made Miyu feel slightly more at ease, which she was sure was not normal. How can one actually feel at ease in the arms of someone who is essentially kidnapping them and very probably going to torture and murder them?

“Who are you?” she uttered. If she was going to die, she at least wanted to know who was killing her, not that it would have made her feel any better but she had a right!

“I have many names sweet, but you may call me Loki,” she wasn’t putting up much of a fight as he assumed she would, in fact he swore he felt her relax as he whispered into her ear—how interesting, he wasn’t even using his pheromones to ease her.

“Are you going to kill me?” The young woman thought about all the times she ~~half~~ joked about wanting to die and now it might actually happen. It was sort of terrifying.

Would anyone even realise she was missing? What was going to happen to her the data— all those hours in the labs wasted. Would they still publish it? Could she still be first author on a paper even if she was dead, or would someone else take credit—OH HELL NO!

“Why would I do that?” Loki couldn’t help but chuckle. They always assumed he would kill them, which was fair he supposed, he did _eventually_ , but not before he had a little fun with them. He’d been watching this little morsel for a while now, no family, few friends, easy to forget— perfect prey.

Miyu’s anger began to irrationally take over as she dwelled on the thought of someone taking credit for **_her_** work even if it was hypothetical.  “If you’re not going to kill me, please stop wasting my time. I have a lot of work to do before the end of the night and I would also very much like to sleep.” Her tone was curt with a generous dose of pissed off laced into each syllable.

Like, if she wasn’t going to die, why was she just standing around like this? She had enough mental health problems that she probably needed to see someone about, she didn’t need to add ‘psychological trauma from hostage experience’ to the list—she didn’t have time for that.

Angrily shrugging out of his grasp (which was probably only possible due the fact she baffled him with her statement), the miniature scientist went over to flick on her light. The illumination allowed her brown eyes to observe her intruder and _goddamn_.

 _“Well if I was going to die, at least it was by the hands of someone this beautiful,”_ everything about this man was illegal, from the probably premeditated homicide to his ridiculously handsome existence.

She took a moment to take in the sight. Shoulder length glossy black hair, she wasn’t normally into long hair on men, but he could definitely pull it off with that perfect bone structure. The combination made him utterly regal and wow he was _tall_. Miyu guessed more than a foot taller than her for sure and that gorgeous body was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit with a dark green tie, which accentuated what Miyu found to be the most beautiful green eyes she’d ever seen in her life.

 “Excuse me?” he looked down into the brown eyes of his tiny prey who had actually managed to baffle him—it had been a long time in his very extensive life he’d felt such an emotion. She literally shrugged him off, for all she knew, a murderer, as if he were nothing!

The sound of her pretty intruder’s perplexed exclamation brought her out of her thoughts. She shook her head quickly and put back her unamused resting bitch face “You heard me. Unless you plan to kill me please go away.”

Miyu knew that her priorities were a little skewed as her main concern right now was how much time she was losing with this entire encounter, rather than that she was going to very likely be killed by an intruder she found sinfully attractive—but, it didn’t mean she was going to address it.

The curt, dismissive statement by his prey sparked his anger; this insolent human clearly didn’t understand the gravity of the situation—since she was in such a hurry to die.

Miyu’s dark eyes captured how her intruder’s brilliant greens turned ruby for a moment and before she knew it he was directly in front of her, one arm around her body and his other large hand in her hair, pulling her head to the side. His mouth suddenly on her neck and she felt a sharp pinch, it hurt, yet she couldn’t stop her body from shivering at the sensation…

Reality kicked in again when he suddenly pushed her body away from his and into the nearest wall as if she had the plague.

“Bleugh! Why do you taste so disgusting?!” Loki wiped his mouth with the handkerchief that was previously tucked into his suit pocket. Her blood it tasted… off, and he didn’t understand why. She looked delicious even if clearly worn out. While blood always did taste better when his prey were in a state of euphoria, it never tasted _that_ repellent.

“DID YOU JUST BITE ME? WHAT ARE YOU, A VAMPIRE?” Miyu touched her neck and felt wetness. She looked down at her hand to see the obvious crimson staining her hand, she should have been panicking but her mind’s natural defensive reaction always had been anger.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” She pouted a little and her brows furrowed; his matter of fact tone made her feel a little dense, as if she should have known it all along.

“Now answer my question!” Loki folded his arms and stepped forward toward his foul tasting prey, looming over her like a foreboding shadow. Was she sick? Did he drink tainted blood? He was normally so careful! He was sure this girl carried none of those disgusting diseases that were to prevalent in human society today.

“I dunno’, maybe it’s because I’m anaemic and have an iron deficiency? HEY, RUDE MUCH, IT’S MY BLOOD WHO TOLD YOU TO GO AND DRINK IT!”

He ignored her loud complaints and walked over to her cabinets. Anaemia he knew of, it was common among female humans, but they normally took care when it came to such, taking tablets, eating correctly etcetera. As he searched through her cupboards his quickly realised this particular mortal was not taking care of herself.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” This ridiculously attractive man broke into her house, kidnapped/held her hostage (sort of), threatened to kill her, bit her, insulted how her blood tasted and now was rummaging  through her stuff? What was actually happening right now!?

“You haven’t been taking your supplements.” He stated rather than questioned. He didn’t need to ask, as he found the stash of vitamin pills, still full and gathering dust.

“I forget,” she shrugged, looking away from the good-looking intruder, unwilling to face his disapproving scrutiny.

“Why is there no proper sustenance in your abode? What do you even eat?” Her cupboards were bare, and her fridge was abysmal. This human clearly didn’t cook regularly or appear to be able to take care of herself—no wonder she tasted so off. Her blood was barely blood.

“How is that any of your business? Did you plan to steal my blood _and_ food? Sorry to tell you bud, I only have instant ramen,” she crossed her arms and leaned on her right leg looking at him with a frown on her face. What did he actually expect? She was a poor student- very low on day to day time and money- though by the look of that suit, she guessed he probably didn’t need to struggle like her.

“Stay here.”  Miyu blinked, as he vanished from her sight without a trace. Her brain needed a few moments to catch up to process the fact he had literally disappeared after he ordered her to stay like a dog.

“THIS IS MY HOME!” she yelled to no one and huffed in frustration, her brain choosing to ignore the fact that a _vampire_ had _vanished_ from her sight. But on the bright side that at least now he went away, she could get on with her work in peace.

She felt something wet trailing along her chest and realised she was still bleeding. _“Great now my dress is stained and I need to sort out my neck,”_ she released another deep sigh and moved to get herself cleaned up.

Now changed into her warm flannel pyjamas with a gauze secured on her neck Miyu walked back into the open plan and turned on the TV for some white noise, and tired her long overdue for a haircut locks, ready to cook, which boiling some hot water for some instant noodles, to be honest it was to keep her hair out of her face to eat.

But once she turned on her heel she had smashed her face right into a hard chest, the impact causing her to step back. When her brown eyes looked up to find familiar emerald ones, she felt her blood pressure rising all over again, “DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?”

“Eat this.” Loki commanded, shoving the paper bag in his hands into her chest.

“What is it?” she peaked into the bag and found a containers much too fancy for your usual takeaway.

“Oh, pasta! I’ve not had pesto pasta before,” she said, delighted once she pried open the contents of the bag as she settled it on the low coffee table.

“I would have never guessed,” the vampire crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her obvious statement.

“Shut up! I just don’t have time to make this stuff or the money to splurge on fancy restaurants ok!” she gave him angry pout, who was he to judge! That silk tie of his alone could probably pay her rent for 3 months! She would have hit him but he did get her food so she let it slide, and also he was apparently a vampire with powers.

“Consume every last scrap. The penne is fortified and the pesto has much of the nutrients you need, there is also a fruit salad you will also ingest in its entirety to provide you with sufficient fibre and take your supplements.” His eyes were piercing into hers as if daring her to disobey.

As weird as all of this was, and that this man had been giving her nothing but orders since he intruded into her home Miyu nodded. She went and got herself a plate, some cutlery, her vitamins and poured herself a drink. It was then she realised her manners, “I would ask if you want anything to drink but I don’t know if vampires drink or eat anything besides blood, and seeing as mine is apparently gross—”

“Vampires do not require any sustenance besides blood, however we can still consume human food. I would ask if you have wine but I already know that you do not,” he threw her a smirk, watching as she followed his instructions like an obedient little pet and a new opportunity began forming in his mind.

She was an odd creature, a tiny speck of a thing and she was quite pretty in her own right if you looked past the tired eyes, her undernourished figure and the corpse-like complexion—nothing that couldn’t be fixed.

“Seeing as you looked through my cupboards… But even if I could afford it, I don’t drink so,” she didn’t bother to finish her sentence as she settled herself onto the plush rug on the floor so she was positioned at a better height to the low coffee table to enjoy her food, using the base of the sofa to support her spine when she leaned back.

Loki had settled himself onto the sofa, just beside Miyu. His legs spread wide, his elbow propped up on the armrest, his index finger rubbed his upper lip as his eyes were fixed on the mortal sitting comfortably with her legs crossed on the floor, contemplating the situation.

He found it amusing she chose to sit on the ground, such a submissive state. The little human showed little to no reluctance in following his instructions, he would even argue she felt at ease with his presence even though he had admitted to being a blood sucking monster—how interesting, he could have a lot of fun with this one.

“Why do I feel like a goose being fattened for Christmas?” A look at the smirk on his handsome face, and her dark eyes widened in sudden awareness, “OH MY GOD, THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE DOING AREN’T YOU?!”

She was half correct; he let her have that much before giving her another command, “Eat, little lamb.” His smug expression only intensified as she did just that, albeit with a defiant pout on her lips—a habit easily broken with the right training.

Yes, he found himself a little treat and for the first time in a very long time of his thousand year life, Loki was excited—he found himself a new pet and oh, would he have fun moulding her into something perfect, something just for him.

_To be continued..._

 


	2. Polar Bears and Grizzly Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miyu learns the consequences of dealing with a true Alpha...  
> *Trigger Warning* Non-con stuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I apologise if this chapter is a little choppy... I rewrote it like 3 times before I decided on this route LOL  
> I have a much clearer image of Miyu's character now after writing this chapter, she became her own little being in my head, so I hope you like it!  
> As always I'd like to thank Caffiend who makes sense out of these things I write <3 She's the most amazing writer/beta/person eeevvveerrrr!

It was the first time in a while that Miyu needed not to make a trip into University to check on her animals and/or do any lab work—this meant it was a writing day. Hence why she was currently typing away on her laptop perched on her sorry excuse for a dining room table instead of going outside and doing something non-work related…

Science was fun. Not soul sucking, life draining, misery at all.

Speaking of life draining— it had been just over a week since Loki came into her life and for some reason he didn’t seem to be intending to leave her life any time soon.

He was bossy, threatening and downright patronising. He had begun dictating what she ate (he was a pretty amazing chef though to be fair), her sleeping schedule (probably for the best…), sometimes even he even chose what she wore, which saved time so she guessed  it wasn’t too bad. It was like having a parent—if your parent was a 6’2 insanely gorgeous man who wore perfectly tailored suits all the time.

God, every time he praised her and/or called her a good girl, it sparked her frustration, and the problem was it wasn’t just anger she felt. The sudden moisture that pooled between her legs it clear Miyu was undeniably attracted to him, and she hated herself for it.

Yes, he was literally the most beautiful humanoid creature her eyes had ever come across in her life but he also pretty much kidnapped her, drank her blood, and planned to kill her. To make it worse, she wasn’t entirely sure if the latter was even off the table: the young scientist was 99% sure he was essentially marinating her like a steak, stuffing her full of vitamins like herbs and spices.

Also, did her attraction to a vampire count as bestiality? WAS SHE A FURRY? Everyone had their kinks but she really didn’t want that to be one of hers.

_“Ok no, that’s not right. He actually looks human he just takes blood for nutrients. Hmm, I wonder if vampires would class as a sub-species…”_ her mind rationalised using what she knew best– science. Polar bears and Grizzly bears were suggested to be sub-species of one another as they could mate and produce fertile offspring (which is one of the key points in species differentiation and classification). They just wouldn’t normally come across one another’s path to actually mate, and you know, Grizzly bears didn’t actively hunt humans…

 “ _Why am I even thinking about this, it’s not like he’s planning to have sex with me let alone breed me…”_ she pushed her laptop back and banged her forehead against the hard table surface trying to distract her from her thoughts of sex and breeding which caused her thighs to clench together –what was wrong with her?

**“What do you think you’re doing?”**

The sudden occurrence of a familiar voice ringing through Miyu’s ears shocked her system, in response her body had decided to clumsily fall off her chair in a poor attempt of escape away from the unexpected presence in the room.

“MY GOD, WHY CAN’T YOU EVER KNOCK OR USE THE BLOODY DOOR?” Neck craned up, her brown eyes glared at Loki’s judgemental green ones with her hand clutching tightly at her chest as if her heart could actually jump out with how fast and hard it was beating.

“Watch your tone little girl. I asked what you were doing.” The firmness of his voice and the coolness of his eyes forced Miyu to avert her gaze to the floor.

_“It’s because he’s a literal human hunter that’s why you act so passive. If you came across a Polar bear you wouldn’t try and fight it either,”_ her mind tried to justify her actions when it came to Loki. It was unlike her to act so submissive, she normally asserted ‘Alpha’ behaviour to her peers— it was the only way to get anywhere in her career path.

Picking herself off the floor Miyu answered, “Um, work?” it wasn’t a lie, she was actually working on her report, but it sure felt like one as that disappointed look of his didn’t seem to go away.

Loki reached out and grabbed her arm, bringing her closer. His other hand reached up and rested on her head, his thumb stroking her reddened forehead. “You are not to inflict any harm upon yourself, do you understand? I will not allow any self-punishment regardless of any reasons or excuses you may have.” Loki wouldn’t have any damage come to what belonged to him.

Her maroon eyes had fixed on his beautiful features. He was so close that this was the first time she could fully appreciate how green his eyes were, framed by long thick lashes, and wow did he smell nice. His cool touch was so soothing against her self-abused head. It was nice, comforting even, and it made her feel oddly warm…

It troubled her why she found delight in his weird form of care, providing her food and now her bruised forehead. Also, as much as she dread to admit it, she wanted to please him, to just say ‘ _Ok’_ in reply to his question. She just didn’t understand it.

Miyu didn’t like things she couldn’t understand, they frustrated her.

But she clung to that frustration and coupled with the bubbling ire coming from her Alpha persona when he was spouting his demands and allowances he had for her, about her own body!  She fuelled those emotions and allowed them to fester into an emotion she did understand—anger.

She thought about throughout her bachelors, masters and even now in her PhD there was someone there, ready to question and test her intelligence _just_ because she was a girl, and/or because of her foreign last name. She was even judged if she decided to wear a dress or makeup as if her appearance made her a less credible source!

Finally, letting her fury explode she smacked his hand away and violently removing herself from his grip. “ALLOW? I CAN DO THE FUCK I LIKE WITH MYSELF. DO YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE A MAN AND THAT I’M A JAPANESE WOMAN I’LL BE SUBMISSIVE AND DO WHAT WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU SAY? YOU ARE NOT MY SUPERIOR OR MY FATHER!”

When she finished her rant, guilt replaced her rage as she realised what she had done. She had thrown out wild accusations, against a dangerous being, calling him a sexist and bigot all because he made her feel funny, he was telling her she shouldn’t hurt herself—for a person who was studying her third degree, she sure was dumb.

Her eyes watched Loki’s dark expression evolve into a dangerous sneer and before the fear could even set in, he had already grabbed her wrist, dragged her over to the sofa and placed her over his knee.

“For such a clever girl, a woman of science at that, you produced many inaccurate and unwarranted accusations with that little outburst,” Miyu released a whimper, half in response to his praise at her intelligence the other out of fear as Loki pinned both her wrists with his large hand above her head, keeping her firmly across his lap.

“What are you doing?! Let go of me!” she began to thrash and wriggle in his grasp however Loki’s strength was much greater than hers so her attempts were more annoying than hindering for the vampire.

“Twenty five should be sufficient. Five for every incorrect statement and accusation, and an additional five for your childish lack of control and attitude.” She began to panic as she felt her pyjama trousers along with her panties sliding down her waist and bunching at her knees further restricting her movements, her ass exposed and bare...

“If you insist upon acting like a rash child without a hold on their emotions, Daddy will treat you like one.” As his hand caressed the smooth skin of her plump bottom, his sneer became a pleased grin as he felt her shiver and then relax under his touch. This girl was skin and bones due to her own foolish malnourishment but she ass on her, perfect for what he was about to do.

“You are not my Da—” **SMACK!** “OW! Did you just hit me!? What’s wrong with you? Let me go!” her tone wasn’t as firm as she was hoping, coming out more like a pathetic plea than demand as she began to wriggle again, trying to get away from his hand, and out of his grip. Her heart was beating rapidly and her mind in disarray at the entire situation. Her aggravation generally came out as snarky remarks that bruised egos but never enough to get her reported, but she always knew eventually her temper would get her in trouble one day… However, never did she imagine anything like this!

“Count,” he commanded firmly. Over the week with his pet, the little quirks she exhibited on the first night were more than just quirks. His human had a hidden nature for submission, one that he planned to unveil and cultivate for his own pleasure.

“LET GO OF ME!” she thrashed much more violently now, once more giving into her anger—which in retrospect probably wasn’t a good idea seeing as it was the reason why she was in this situation in the first place.

**SMACK!**

Miyu whimpered at the pain and halted her attempts at escape. The force of his palm on her bottom almost pushed her off his lap if he hadn’t been holding her in place by her wrists.

“If you do not count pet, your punishment will not end.” He knew this wouldn’t come easy to her as it should. She was so used to scorching the egos of men into nothing but ash that he thought it prudent to undermine his spitfire. It was always amusing watching pathetic beta males attempt to assert dominance.

But Loki was no beta.

“Loki, I’m sorry for accusing you of being those things ok, please don’t do this!” she pleaded while half-naked, afraid and utterly humiliated. She wanted to cry, but she refused to act any weaker than she already was.

**SMACK!**

“Yes, your regret is obvious but how will you learn if your behaviour is not corrected, pet? Now count, from the beginning.” When Miyu let out nothing but a whimper in reply, Loki knew he had won.

“O-one…”

“Good girl.”

A shiver went down her spine as he praised her for finally giving in before his hand came down heavy on her already sore bottom. She wasn’t sure how she was meant to last all the way through twenty five smacks when her butt was already this sore after four, three of which that apparently didn’t even count…

But as his hand continued to land on her bottom, Miyu continued to count. Around smack number 10 Loki paused for a moment and rubbed his dexterous fingers against her slit, she was mortified to realise how wet she had become from the spanking.

He cupped her mound and spread the moisture across his hand before going back to her punishment. She let out a high pitched yelp at the intensified pain due to the added wetness on his palm but her cries did nothing to stop his rhythm or intensity of the following hits.

“Naughty girl, getting aroused during your punishment?” teased Loki which elicited nothing but an agonised moan of frustration ~~and pleasure~~ from Miyu.

He began to make it a point to play with her wet lips and swollen clit between hits which only amplified how much she hated Loki in that moment…

But she hated herself more.

She hated how much her body enjoyed his touches despite the humiliation and she hated herself even more as she felt tears prickle at her eyes of her eyes.

When they finally reached number twenty five, Miyu’s tears were freely flowing down her cheeks, her bottom a bright red and the moisture from her pussy pretty much dripping down her thighs.

In her dazed state, Miyu didn’t even comprehend that Loki removed her panties and trousers completely until he gathered her into his arms and her legs were spread either side of his lap. He held her close to his chest while he gently petted the top of her head and whispered calming tones into her ear.

“Such a good girl. You took your first punishment from Daddy so well. Daddy is very pleased with his pet.” Relieved the assault on her bottom was finally over, Miyu revelled in his praise and snuggled into his chest, accepting his comfort as he hushed her sniffles and his free hand soothed her sore wrists.

“Now, do you understand why you were punished pet?”

She hiccupped a couple of times before being able to utter out her reply. “Yes…”

“Yes what?”

“Yes—” she hesitated for a moment, but when the hand that was petting her top of her head dropped to grip the back of her neck she quickly added, “Daddy…” hoping he would go back to petting her—it was nice, it made her feel good.

“Good girl, tell Daddy why you were punished,” Loki smirked as he felt his human keen for his soft attentions as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and wiggle her shoulders to tell him to continue stroking her inky tresses and he did— he was after all, a benevolent master.

“Because I yelled at you, I accused you of bad things,” her speech was much clearer now, as her tears ceased and she came down from her high of emotions.

“And will you do those things again?” Loki was very satisfied with himself as he proved what he knew all along—submission was in her nature. She just needed a worthy Dom to bring it out, and Loki was definitely more than worthy.

“Um…” again she hesitated, and began fidgeting with the deep green silk of Loki’s tie. She knew her of her impulsiveness. Her habit of blurting things out without thinking first but Miyu didn’t want to make promises she couldn’t keep but neither did she want to disappoint him.

“I will try my best not to, I just get angry sometimes Daddy,” Miyu her brows furrowed at the fact she had unconsciously called him Daddy without provocation. Her mind slowly slipped back into her usual normalcy and she began to feel uncomfortable with her easy submission and how quickly she accepted this man as her ‘Daddy’—which she wasn’t entirely sure what it meant.

But one thing Miyu did know was that liked his gentle caresses much more than she did his spanking…

“Daddy will help you fix that. You will become my perfect little pet.” Loki felt Miyu’s shoulders suddenly tense a little at his statement however he quickly eased her, lacing a hand in her soft ebony locks massaging her scalp, running his hands through her hair and repeating the motion.

Miyu was suffering from an internal struggle. Her usual self, that looked down at men as if they were unworthy to kiss the ground she walked on, was disgusted by her want ~~need~~ of submission to the vampire who had assaulted her physically and sexually just moments ago and would literally kill her without a second thought or feeling of remorse. She really shouldn’t have felt so comfortable in the arms of a vampire that probably planned to eat her, but her mind was too exhausted to care. 

After the rush of emotions from the spanking, then the aftercare on top- the part of her that wanted to argue that she didn’t need fixing, that she was fine as is and not a doll or pet to be played around with- had begun to slip away as Miyu fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Loki’s face twisted into a dark grin as he mused about his plans for the slumbering human in his arms. By her responsiveness to his attentions it was clear this girl was starved for affection, which would work to his advantage. Humans were such emotional creatures and it would be all the more enjoyable (for him) if she were to believe she loved him and he her, as he moulded her into his perfect pet. He would raise her up, nurturing her flame into the greatest of hellfire, only to extinguish it once he finally grew bored and only when had utterly devastated her, would he drain her dry and move onto his next victim.

That was the thing about human life, it was so weak, so insignificant, yet ever so entertaining to manipulate.

 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Let me know, CC is always welcome!
> 
> I know my updates aren't regular, and I'm telling you now that they never will be because my life is a mess and with career path it always will be haha... BUT TRY MY BEST! -- but a comment always helps the process along faster~ ;)


	3. The wrong end of natural selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miyu learns there is a force greater than a vibrator, and that is a Loki.
> 
> Trigger warnings: this is a tad dub-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have a small very short Easter break before I'm back in labs coupled with exam season HAHA So I tried my absolute hardest to get this chapter done, so we can move onto kinkier things hehe.  
> I DO HOPE IT'S ENJOYABLE FOR YOU WHO READ IT, I'M SORRY MY UPDATES ARE SO RANDOM, LONG AND FEW IN BETWEEN!
> 
> Also again, thank you to Caffiend, my most beloved author (if you have not read her writing then you have not lived) on this site who generously beta's my chapters before they are released so they make some sense grammatically!!

**_The next day…_ **

_“We shall discuss this further once you return from University little lamb—now off you go, be a good girl for Daddy now.” He cupped her cheek and caressed the soft flesh with his thumb before pressing a kiss to her forehead and ushered her out…_

The scenes from the day they met up until the last moment they spoke this morning played through her mind like a movie on fast forward. She tried to make sense of it all but her trained analytical mind didn’t know where to even begin.

She tried to normalise it, which was her usual go to in order to deal with her issues, but how do you normalise a supernatural being with powers that physically and sexually assaulted you and you liking it?

_“Be a good girl for Daddy now”_

Daddy

**_Daddy_ **

What did that even mean?! Where did she even stand now?! Prey, pet, slave, all of the above? She wanted— no, _needed_ to know!

But when she had finally plucked up the courage this morning tried to get answers (especially considering what had happened the night previously) he brushed her off and sent her off to Uni.

Although, in his defence (God, she was even defending him now), the conversation probably wasn’t going to be short and she did have a lot of experiments to set up early in the day, if she didn’t want to be spending ridiculously late nights in the lab the following next few weeks… Plus, he didn’t say he wouldn’t answer her questions, he just said to wait till the evening when she had finished up.

**“Hey, earth to Miyu, is anyone there?”**

Miyu snapped back into reality-- her eyes registered the hand waving across her eyes, garnering her attention. “Huh? Oh sorry Jane, what were you saying?” she gave the woman sitting opposite her a sheepish smile in apology for spacing out as Jane was talking about… something…

“You are so out of it today, and you keep fidgeting in your seat, you ok? Nothing is going on, right?” Jane’s eyes reflected nothing but genuine concern and worry and Miyu could not help but feel guilty…

_“So much is going on but I don’t know how or if I can tell you.”_

Jane Foster, a fellow PhD student (in physics—no judgement, yes judgement, physics is gross) and the person Miyu considered to be her closest friend. They met during their bachelors when Jane was doing her year abroad, when she happened to take a stats (again gross) module that Miyu was also enrolled in, meeting by chance and became friends ever since.

Partners in crime/science, ready to conquer male dominated world of academia together. They were each other’s hype team, ranting buddy, breakdown pal, crying shoulder and told each other everything or _had_ told each other everything.

But how do you tell your best friend that the reason for your dazed state, drifting thoughts and constant fidgeting was because your ass is still uncomfortably sore after getting spanked by a supposedly mythical creature that also fed you, determined your bed times and picked out your clothes like a Da-DAMMIT. No. Stop thinking of him like that.

Yeah, there was no way she could tell anyone that without sounding insane—though Miyu was seriously questioning her own sanity anyway so…

“I’m just a little...exhausted, that’s all.” There, that wasn’t technically a lie. She was drained (pun not intended however that happened once so far…) mentally speaking and also existentially tired.

Jane appeared to be happy with her answer as she gave her friend a smile. “I can relate, science is not for the faint hearted and I honestly don’t know how you do it, long hours in labs, paper submissions, conferences!”

“Jane, you’re also a scientist, you lab, write papers and also go to conferences,” giggled Miyu. This was one of the reasons why they got along so well, they empathised with each other and by being in such different fields meant there was never any need for petty competition. Petty competition had always been left to the men who for some reason to felt the need to list all the things they have to do and all their achievements upon meeting a woman in any scientific field…

“Yeah but my science isn’t as squishy and gross. Also my labs are nowhere near as long as yours. I still don’t know how you find time to make yourself a different packed lunch like that every day as well, they always look so amazing—what’s your secret?”

_“A personal chef that probably plans to make a meal of me in the future...”_ however, she couldn’t very well say that… Miyu knew that Jane was just being playful, but the question still threw her off a little as she paused her chewing and then harshly swallowed the mouthful to not gain suspicion and chose to strategically change the subject matter.

“True, are you sure it's ok for me to use your X-Ray by the way?”

“Yeah totally, I ran it by my supervisor and as long as I’m doing all the radiation stuff it’s all above board," the brunette gave her a wide grin, excited by their soon to be collaboration.

“Awesome, thank you again. You’ll defo be a co-author.” It was thrilling for the both of them, she was getting data essentially for free and she got to work with her best friend on top.

“A physicist on a biology paper.”

“Weirder things have happened,” Miyu assured her, adding, _“trust me I would know…”_ in her mind.

They chuckled together, Miyu glad that Jane unknowingly dropped the subject about her vampire daddy—“ _MIYU PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. STOP CALLING HIM THAT!”_

* * *

 

**_Later that day…_ **

“I’m home! Is anyone in?”

No answer.

Honestly, Miyu was pretty relieved. It gave her a bit of alone time in what was meant to be a safe space (which was no longer that safe, what with a human-hunting being that could teleport in and out of it randomly) to think, and get herself together.

Miyu had managed to finish her lab work earlier than expected, which she was quite pleased by—even with her drifting thoughts she could still do all her protocols perfectly and efficiently.

The same could not be said about her writing up— that was just not happening today.

She was so frustrated with herself because of that-- that she was letting a man (?) distract her from her work, and even her friends! She still felt awful for drifting away from her conversation with Jane at lunch.

It was just so cliché. She felt like one of those dumb female protagonists in chick flicks, the ones she and Jane always made fun of. The ones that went through the ‘smart wallflower’ to ‘popular pretty girl’ transformation to impress some barely above mediocre male, which led to them ignoring the friends who stuck by them and letting their grades drop because apparently a boy was worth jeopardizing your future for.

Except Miyu wasn’t in love with Loki and Loki was not some sub-par human boy, he was a ridiculously beautiful non-human creature—which she wasn’t sure made the situation better or worse…

“Pull yourself together Miyu! You will not let some guy ruin your chance at achieving your life goals!” she scolded herself out loud and tossed her bag onto her bed, which led to a rose gold object rolling out from under her pillow, catching her eye.

“Oh—I forgot about you.” Picking up the hand-sized object, she contemplated it for a moment and paused for to listen for any activity in the house.

“I could do with a little stress relief…” with everything going on with her life, that was one of the biggest understatements of the year. She also hadn’t used the toy in her hand for a while which could be the very reason why she felt so weird around Loki—it was just a bit of sexual frustration.

Quickly closing her blinds and removing her clothes, Miyu slipped under her covers and adjusted the vibration settings for her little toy before bringing it down her body.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as the tip touched her sensitive clit, the coolness of the plastic drawing out a moan as it reminded her of another’s wintery touch— one that she secretly (so secret that she didn’t even consciously acknowledge it) wished was touching her right now…

Soon she drifted deep into her fantasies, releasing small whimpers and moans as one hand held the vibrator in place and the other fondled her breast, tweaking her nipples— imagining beautiful green eyes.

As she got closer and closer to her peak her pink lips opened releasing a quiet barely audible breath, “Loki…”

**“Naughty girl.”**

Just moments before could reach her finish, Miyu found her arms bound above her head. Her eyes snapped open to find the very green eyes she had just been picturing, they appeared to be almost glowing in the dim light, boring deep into hers.

Embarrassment.

Fright.

Those were the things she was probably meant to be feeling in such a situation, but those emotions weren’t Miyu’s favourite and she did always prefer to pick and choose what she felt, so she went with deflect and deny.

“What’s wrong with you?! Where’s my— LET ME GO!” she fought against her bindings, and wiggled her body in attempt to get away from Loki. Her voice was much less explosive she would have expected, and as Miyu appeared to lack any survival instinct (especially when it came to this human predator) it brought confusion about her sudden docility.

**SMACK!**

“Daddy is disappointed, pet. I thought you would be a much quicker study than this.”

The pain of his slap against her breast, the displeasure in his voice and the disappointment in his practically glowing eyes that she could still make out in the darkness— they all served to trigger the now conscious reason for her less impressive verbal complaint. The previous night, her promise, her want, her _need_ to…

With her emotions in disarray Miyu felt that tell-tale tingle in the bridge of her nose before the moisture began to gather in the corners of her eyes. “I’m sorry Daddy— Please don’t be upset— I… It’s just...” the tears began falling after the first pause, from there her words just wouldn’t come out. With anger off the table she was forced to face her vulnerability, to face how much she didn’t want him to be displeased with her. It was absurd for her to feel like this, he shouldn’t have such a bearing over her— so much for pulling herself together.

Loki had to almost force himself not to smirk; fortunately he prided himself on his impeccable composure and so easily arranged his expression to be just the perfect amount of empathy. “Shussshh sweet, take a deep breath. Take a moment to gather yourself and then tell Daddy what you are trying to communicate.” _Lovingly_ Loki cupped his pet’s cheek and wiped away her tears, soothing her heated skin with his cool touch.

He had underestimated just how deprived of affection his prey was, fantasising and craving the touch of a monster, even uttering his name upon climax --or at least close to-- if he hadn’t halted her deliciously naughty activity. It hadn’t come as much of a surprise of course; he had chosen this tiny morsel in the first place, for her obvious lack of human connection. It all played toward his advantage. It was pathetic how humans were so easily manipulated, dangle a fragment of desire before them and they’d come hurtling toward imminent doom just at the idea of grasping it— Just like this little human beneath him, who quite literally entered a lion’s den.

Miyu gazed into his eyes and followed his instruction, inhaling deeply and slowly releasing her breath— he didn’t look upset with her anymore and that made her feel a lot better. But she didn’t want so say anything more that could reverse that.

Sensing her hesitation her urged her on. “Go on, tell Daddy what has caused you such bother, sweet lamb.” The pad of his thumb traced along her lips as if trying to physically coax the words from her mouth as he held her cheek in assurance that his discontentment at her would not return as a result of her words.

Taking another deep breath, she began her response at rapid speed. “I know you said to wait ‘till the evening but I was so confused, Daddy! I didn’t know anything and it scared me… I couldn’t concentrate so Jane suggested I go home early so I did. Then I found my vibe and normally when my head is fuzzy I use it and it helps relieve some pressure and stress— you scared me Daddy, I didn’t mean to shout I swear! It just came out, please—”

He hushed her panicked babble with his index finger, placing a kiss to her forehead to reassure her and to stop the corner of his lips from curling upward into a smirk. It was almost too easy, however she was far from a bore, (for now at least). If yesterday’s arousal, after a very satisfying correction (for him anyway), and today's delightful scene were anything to go by— yes, he was going to have bountiful amounts of fun with this one, his cock was certainly keen enough.

“I am not upset with you darling, however I do find slight displeasure upon myself...” his lips created a path of kisses along her jaw, and down her neck where he nipped and nibbled. Loki had contemplated a taste to sample the rewards of his efforts thus far, but decided upon another meal, further south that his mouth had yet to grace upon.

Feigning guilt was an easy affair for Loki, truly feeling it was another matter. Or rather, he could not find it in his frozen heart to _bother_ to feel what he deemed as a useless emotion, especially for prey. But his shrewd mind knew it was important for his pet to think he was able to empathise with her thus allowing him to twist her silly human mind into assuming he thought of her as something more than food and/or a moment of amusement to pass the endless time he had.

“Daddy?”

His kisses felt nice, and half of her was horrified to feel this. But given the way his affection seemed to work wonders in soothing her anxieties away, the other half of her insisted to just give into it.

“Let me take care of you pet— Daddy will give you everything you need,” he continued his path, reaching her breast, his tongue circled the erect nipple before bringing it fully into his mouth, while his hand fondled the other. They were smaller than he usually preferred, but enjoyable to play with nonetheless.

Miyu gasped at his wintery touch which seemed to ignite a heat throughout her body, acclimating and aching for more. “It was wrong of me not to ease your confusion, especially knowing how such a feeling troubles you.” His admittance of fault and his tone of care were of course false, as Loki thought of himself as a being without imperfection, however Miyu in such an emotional and lustful state would be none the wiser. He revelled in his lies as her body reacted to his words in such delicious motions— the slight arch of her back toward his touch, the tensing of her arms against her bindings and the sweet little gasps that escaped from that mouth that he had many delectable, salacious plans for.

His hand slid along her slightly protruding ribs (which weren’t as prominent since Loki had been feeding her) down her soft stomach and finally reached her mound. His fingers stroked along her clit and rubbed her slit. “So very juicy pet, is this all for Daddy?”

The usual argumentative Miyu wanted to dispute she was already wet from her earlier session with her vibe but that would have been a lie. She had never gotten this wet before; as such sessions with her electric companion were only for a quick release before she had to get back to work. To her embarrassment, the closest she ever got to this volume of arousal had been the previous night when he had touched and spanked her. Why did her body have to find controlling BDSM vampires horrifically attractive?

His tongue slipped from between his lips to flatten against his fingers for a languid taste and by the fires of hell, did she taste magnificent. That, coupled with her visible shudder and audible moan at his erotic action, his cock-- which had been hard and ready-- became much more ardent for attention. However, delayed gratification was to play a large part for this evening, this moment was not right for him to lavish his most prized possession upon his pet. No, there were still steps to be taken before he could enjoy his human for all she had.

Instead, Loki settled to use his tongue as he would his cock to tease her cunt, pressing a slow open mouthed kiss at her centre, the foreign but sensuous stimulus caused her hips to jerk, but the vampire’s iron grip kept her in place as he continued his affections upon her now very slick cunt.

The normally quick-witted scientist found herself unable to articulate, releasing nothing but whimpers and gasps with the waves of knuckle clenching sensations her dangerous predator bestowed. It made her wonder why she ever wanted to fight when this was the reward for giving in to her apparent new ‘Daddy’.

He flattened the muscle to lick all the way up her slit, and the texture of the soft buds created a wonderful bout of friction against the sensitive core, sending light shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. His talented mouth nipped and sucked at her lower lips and hard little nub that just about peaked through for him to draw into his mouth and allow his tongue to work its magic flexing the powerful muscle against her clitoris to provoke a continuous stream of endorphins rushing through her system, cumulating and cumulating.

“Um— ah! Daddy— I—” she was close, oh so close, she just needed—

“Come pet, come. Give me your pleasure.”

His demand triggered the most intense orgasm she could even imagine to experience, she saw only white as her body writhed before him. Her head pressed into the pillow, the arch of her lithe form as her climax rippled through her being. His eye fixed upon the length of milky skin of her neck—it had been a while since he’d taken blood as his victim was at the peak of pleasure. The rush of adrenaline causing their hearts to beat erratically, hastening the rush of crimson into his mouth, rich with endorphins as he reached his own finish, the satisfaction of sating two of his most prominent urges at once, was quite addicting. Unfortunately for his prey of the moment, they often died in the event, but there were worse ways to die (he would know), that was not what he wished for his new pet, not today at least.

He gave her pretty quim one last, long, slow kiss savouring the taste until the next time. “From now on, you are to always come to me if you ever need a… stress relief. You, as are your orgasms, belong to me. Do you understand?” He snapped his fingers to release her bonds and gathered her into his lap, kissing her wrists.

“Yes, Daddy.” She should have probably been afraid, especially with the thick, hard thing pressing against her butt, but Miyu gave into the fact that there was something certainly wrong with her. She was attracted to a vampire who endeavoured to eat her for Darwin’s sake! Clearly, natural selection was meant to take her stupid ass that was happily sat on top of a very large— she didn’t have the mental capacity for her inner turmoil at the moment. Instead she allowed herself to lean into the expensive material of Loki’s suit and contentedly accepted his aftercare, she found out quickly she liked when he did this— a lot.

“I am going to run you a warm bath and once you are submerged in the water you may ask as many questions as you wish.” He would allow her this, it would be much simpler to ease her qualms as they came, he expected a few protests but none too many. She had already proved herself as an exceptional specimen thus far, having even exceeded in his expectations just a tad today with her little solo performance. Just a small need of training and then she would be perfect.

“Okay, Daddy.” Loki brought out this side of her: to submit— a side she was adamant that when away from him, she didn’t like, but when he was near her, especially like this, she didn’t know what to think. His attentions felt nice, good.

“Good girl.” He was pleased to commence her training.

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Was it good? Ok at least?? Pls lemmie know!! Writing is not my forte, but I am trying!!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Lemmie' know in the comments!! CC is always appreciated!  
> Smut will come soon.


End file.
